


About relationships

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, reverse xiaolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: "I've heard a lot about relationships and what people expect from them in a long term. And after more than a century into a long term relationship I can say is not really like it was at first. At least not to me." R!Clack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack)





	About relationships

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** This is rClack (rClay x rJack) if you do not like the couple or you have something against romantic and /or sexual relationships between men this is a good time to go back. If you want to go ahead I remind you that here will be things that you may not like but, hey, you are warned.
> 
> **Note:** The Reverse AU belongs to c0nji (Blpak). If you do not know what this AU is going to I recommend you to check the comic before reading. The link is reversexiaolin (dot) tumblr (dot) com.
> 
> **Note 2:** r!Jack's POV.
> 
> **Note 3:** Is too cheesy. Romantic, but too sweet. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Christy Hui and some things belong to Warner Brothers. This story is only for entertainment, non-profit.

## About relationships

I've heard a lot about relationships and what people expect from them in a long term.

Everybody thinks relationships means having butterflies forever, heart beating faster every time they walk into the same room you are; that is cuddling together every night, legs intertwined, that you'd sleep on a double bed every night, hugging the other so tight to the point that is hard to tell where you begin and they end.

And after more than a century into a long term relationship I can say is not really like that. At least not to me. 

You stop getting the butterflies after a few years or months. Usually, when you live together. Your heart not longer speeds up when you see them but instead, everything calms down. 

When you're in the same room with them you feel calm and secure. When you cuddle them you feel your heart beat slow, and the sound of their breathing gives you comfort. 

Is not like a roller coaster anymore, it feels like home. 

Sometimes you sleep curled up, legs twisted between theirs, feeling like you are the same thing... And some nights you sleep comfortably side by side, even facing different directions. 

But every night you find yourself scooting backwards on the bed until you bump into them. You stroke their hair as they fall asleep or snuggle against their arm. There are nights when they reach around you and pulls you close to them, like a child with their teddy-bear, like if you are their comfort. 

At those night hours before the dawn breaks, when the world is still dark or blue and you are grateful to have more hours to sleep, you curl into their chest and inhale their scent that drifts you back to sleep. 

Even kisses aren't always romantic and fiery. But there are so much more of them; Cold kisses when you're eating ice cream in the summer, sticky kisses over breakfast, kisses before sleep and sleepy morning kisses before work, when the press of their lips against yours is what brings you into the day. There are the _"I'm leaving now"_ kisses, and _"One more kiss before you go"_ , that never ends being just one. 

There are kisses _"You treat the dog so tenderly",_ and _"I'm so glad I'm with you and not someone else"_ kisses. Quick kisses in the grocery store. There are kisses when instead of having your own personal space is both of yours together, and you curl into their chest to take less area together as you take a nap in the couch. 

You don't always text each other with confessions of love, instead you have inside jokes about the life you are building together. You share looks of amusement and exasperation in public, knowing that the other will understand because is your own little world against the one outside there. 

Relationships are not always a fairy tale... They're not always sparks and fireworks forever. 

Sometimes they are a quiet rhythm of love and care... Stops feeling like a fire in your soul to turn one in your heart, keeping you comfortable and warm, comforting you as you drowsily drift into sleep, knowing that when they come and find you taking a nap you'll be covered with a blanket, your hair will be stroked and you'll be safe. And they will feel at home. 

And honestly, I love that.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
